Call of the Night
by Serenity Dragonrider
Summary: Tenor finally meets his parents, a moment he's been dreaming about all his life.
1. Chapter 1

Call of the Night

One early summer night over the archipelago, Tenor was on the hunt for his midnight meal. He was prowling through the forest on the Isle of Change, being very quiet. The Changewings had graciously let him hunt on their lands. He kept to the shadows where his black scales made him invisible. He soon spotted a few boars, also hunting. They were stalking a baby Changewing that had fallen out of his nest. They suddenly charged at him. The baby dragon ran for his life. The boars ran after it, and Tenor ran silently through the shadows after the boars. The baby dragon ran until it got too tired. Tenor leapt onto the branch of a tree, preparing to attack. The boars advanced on the helpless Changewing, surrounding him. They then pounced on their victim. Tenor roared and pounced on the boars. They scattered in a squealing fit. The largest boar ran at Tenor thinking it could take him out. Tenor snarled and swiped his claws at the prey, slashing it across the face. The pig squealed and fell over in pain. Then the rest of the boars came at him. One jumped on his back and tried hooking him with its tusks. Tenor bucked it off, while slashing more boars with his talons. The biggest got to its feet and joined the fight. Tenor launched into the air and circled his prey. He swooped down and snagged the biggest boar in his talons. He hovered in the air. The boar squealing for its life. He then sank his black, venomous teeth into the boars flesh. It died instantly. Then Tenor dropped it near the other boars. He then attack the others, slashing and biting all seven boars. Then he put them all into a pile and landed. The baby Changewing crawled out of its hiding place. Tenor turned his attention to the hatchling.

"Where's you mother?" he asked.

"Still sleeping in the gorge," said the hatchling. "Can you take me back? I can't fly yet." Tenor pulled his black teeth into his gums. He lifted off the ground and gently picked up the hatchling in his talons. He flew off and headed back to where the mother Changewings slept.

"Which is your cave?" Tenor asked.

"That one," said the hatchling. He pointed to a cave near the top of the gorge wall. Tenor flew down and landed at the entrance. He let out a screech to alert the parents. A pair of Changewings came out of the cave.

"Excuse this intrusion," Tenor said. "But is this one yours?" The mother looked at the hatchling, and her face lit up.

"Mama!" cried the young dragon. He ran to his mother and she nuzzled him. She then turned to Tenor.

"Thank you sir," she said. Tenor gave a small bow and turned to go.

"Just a minute," said the father Changewing. "You can spend the night here if you want, we must be allowed to return the favor." Tenor looked over his wing and smiled.

"As much as I would love to acept that offer," he said. "I have my own family to get home to. I just caught them lunch and should take it to them before scavengers get a hold of it."

"Lunch? But it's midnight," said the mother.

"For me midnight is lunchtime," Tenor said. "My family and I are nocturnal you see."

"Well where do you live?" asked the mother.

"Dragon Island," Tenor said. "My brother's the King."

"Oh, you're the Draconian Prime Minister," said the father. "I've heard of you. And from what we've heard of you, you must have really proud parents." A look of sadness and longing came across Tenor's snout. He turned towards the sky and flew away. The father turned to his mate.

"Was is something I said?" he asked.

Tenor flew back to where he left the boars. He picked them up by the legs and headed back towards Dragon Island. He was deep in thought as he flew over the ocean. All his life he had looked different from other dragons. He had just been left on the doorstep of the Draconian Castle as an egg. Whenever he went out to play with Re and Aurora all the other dragons avoided him for several reasons: he was the only dragon with tail fins, he was the only dragon with no parents, and he was the only dragon that was all black. Most dragons had black on them, but none of them were as black as him. He also won every game, causing the other dragons to not want to play with him because they were sick of losing all the time. The only friends he ever had were all gathered at Dragon Island, he also had a few on Berk. He had a mate and a daughter who looked like him, he also had the prettiest Dragon Healer in the world for a rider. He had a throne in the Draconian Castle next to the Dragon King. And though he thanked Lord Draco for all this, he still dreamed of one day finding his parents and finding out why they left his egg on the doorstep. He often feared that they left him there because they didn't want him, like having a hatchling was the worst thing in the world.

At that moment he arrived at Dragon Island which was devoid of vegetation at the moment due to the volcanic eruption the previous year. The whole island was covered in dried lava. Tenor flew to the smoke cave and landed at the entrance. He began skinning the boars with his claws and teeth. There was no blood because his venom had evaporated it all. Once all the boars were skinned he brought them all into the cave where the boars and salmon his mate Windwalker had caught night before. He pulled down those boars and hung up the ones he caught, for the following night's meal. He then relit the fire that made the needed smoke. He clamped the boars in his talons and flew up to the cave he shared with his family. He landed on the ledge outside their cave. As he walked in he found Windwalker waiting for him. The cave was lit by the fire and the glowing crystals that hung from the ceiling.

"You've been ages," said Windwalker. "Does it really take you that long to catch a few helpless boars?"

"Sorry I was defending a helpless baby Changewing from those boars," Tenor said. "And there was quite a few of them."

"Oh, that makes sense," said Windwalker. The way she was talking made Tenor think that she was hiding something. He looked around the cave. Then something jumped onto his back from above. He roared in surprise. He looked over his wing to see Black Widow perched on his shoulders looking pleased with herself.

"Ha! You didn't even see me over the doorway did you?" she said, laughing.

"No you got me," Tenor said, quite proud. He looked at the top of the doorway. "What were you perched on? There's nothing but flat stone." Black Widow jumped to the ground, very happy, and crawled up the wall like a spider to the top of the doorway and stopped. She was using her talons to dig into the rock.

"Impressive," said Tenor.

"Yeah, I was inspired by the spider I'm named after," Black Widow said. She jumped from the wall and onto the floor again. She had grown a little bit. When she hatched she was the size of a piglet, now she was the size of a sheep. She still had a long way to go before she was big enough for a rider. The three of them then gathered around the fire with the smoked boars. Because they were nocturnal the tree black dragons went to bed when the sun came up. The cave entrance was covered by a rolling stone.

Windwalker had a daymare that day, about when her parents were mercilessly assassinated by a Night Fury she thought was a friend. She'd had this daymare quite often, ever since it happened. And it ended the same, with her parents killed and her old friend Syrik harassing her. She woke up just before he finished the job. She sat up and looked around breathing heavily. The cave was very dark and even a little spooky, much like the cave the event had taken place in. Suddenly she heard a loud snort coming out of the darkness. She jumped to her feet and took a fighting stance. Then she saw glowing green eyes in the dark.

"Show yourself!" she ordered. The dragon moaned then lit the fire pit. Windwalker saw that it was only Tenor looking annoyed, amused, and worried.

"Daymare again?" he asked, with a yawn.

"Yeah," Windwalker said, a bit embarrassed. "About the night my parents were murdered."

"Oh that explains a lot," Tenor said.

"I've had this daymare ever since it happened," Windwalker said, laying back down.

"At least you got to meet your parents," Tenor said sadly. Windwalker looked at him.

"Oh yeah you never met your huh?" she said. Tenor shook his head.

"They're out there somewhere," he said.

"Have you ever tried to find them?" Windwalker asked.

"I don't even now where to start looking," Tenor said. "They could be anywhere, and furthermore they might not even be alive."

"Well we can still try," Windwalker said. "Maybe one of the dragons in this archipelago have seen them." Tenor sighed.

"Okay," he said. "We can bring the others with us."

"Then come on what are we waiting for?" said Windwalker. She jumped to her feet again. She rolled the stone aside, letting in the sunlight.

"We could wait until evening," Tenor said.

"You want to find them don't you?" asked Windwalker.

"Of course I do," Tenor said.

"Then come on," Windwalker said. She spread her wings and vanished. Tenor quickly opened his wings and followed her. They flew to the throne room which was behind a set of ivory doors and the bricks were made of polished lava stones. The two dragons entered the throne room and landed on the large ledge. Re and Aurora were sitting around the big fire pit with Serenity, Chris, and Edelweiss. Apollo, Avalon, and Eider were most likely out playing.

"Well what brings you two out this time of day?" Re asked.

"Re I want to find my parents," Tenor blurted out. "I want to find out why they left me behind as an egg." Re and Aurora exchanged a glance.

"It makes sense that you would want to find them," said Aurora.

"Maybe you could use your magic to track them," said Windwalker.

"That sounds like it might work," said Aurora. "My magic hasn't failed me yet in finding something."

"But we can't go after them just yet," Re said. "This might take a long flight, over dangerous country and ocean. We'll need preparations."

"And maybe Hiccup and his riders can help," said Serenity.

"Great idea," said Tenor.

"You two can go back to sleep," said Aurora. "You'll need your rest. We'll leave tomorrow. We'll go ask the Berkians if they will help us look, I have to think of what to say that doesn't reveal the fact I have magic."

"Okay," said Windwalker. "We'll come back here when we're ready to go." The two of them spread their wings and flew back out. They went back to their cave which was adjoined to Serenity and Chris's room via Whispering Death tunnel. When they got back they went right back to sleep. Black Widow was curled up on a bed of wool stuffed into leather. The two adults warmed their spot next to her, curled together and fell asleep. Tenor was happy that he was about to make his dream come true.

He dreamt that he was flying over a huge island with a few villages on its shores. It was night and the full moon was right in front of him. As he flew low over the trees he spotted a black shape running as fast as it could. More dark figures were chasing it. The dark shape was joined by another and they ran for their lives. Tenor swooped down to save them because something told him those shapes were innocent. But suddenly a bola came out of nowhere and bound him to the forest floor. He landed near a cliff where the two dark shapes were being cornered by the hunters. They had weapons and torches pointed at their victims. Tenor felt adrenaline build up, and suddenly he was flying backwards faster than normal. He stopped back at Dragon Island. A head of him was the full moon at its highest point. It shone down on him as though beckoning him towards it. He was about to follow it and save those two helpless individuals, but then he woke up.

He opened his eyes and sat up. The moon was right outside. It was a waxing crescent. Tenor carefully got to his feet so he didn't wake Windwalker. He went outside where he could see the moon better. It seemed to speak to his instincts; saying that he had to follow the moon to that island, and he had to get there before the full moon which was less than a month away. If he didn't get there in time he would regret it. He looked behind him at Windwalker and Black Widow. They were both asleep. He wondered if he should wake them. But his instincts told him that he had to go alone, he'd be faster and get there sooner. Tenor took his crown off and put it at the mouth of the cave. He hoped it would help the others follow him when they all woke up. Then he spread his wings and flew into the moonlight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Windwalker woke up way early the following morning, and found her mate missing. This got her very worried and very angry. She stood up and looked around for Black Widow. The younger dragon was still on her bed fast asleep with her head resting on an open book, it was her favorite book on spiders. Windwalker went over and nudged Black Widow. She opened her red eyes and sat up. Like Tenor, Black Widow preferred to wake up at her leisure and not when someone else forced her to wake up.

"Come on get up," Windwalker said sternly. Black Widow got to her feet and stretched. She looked around the cave for her father.

"Where's Daddy?" she asked.

"I don't know," Windwalker said annoyed. "But I'm going to find out." She whirled around and walked briskly out of the cave, heading towards Serenity and Chris's room. Black Widow closed her book, clamped it in her jaws, and followed her mother. They arrived in their riders' room where they were all sleeping. Windwalker went over to the bed to Chris's side. He was facing her. Black Widow sat on her haunches with her tail wrapped around her paws. Windwalker looked down at her rider, then licked his face. Chris jumped awake and sat up. When he saw who woke him he scowled.

"What the heck Windwalker?" he asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Tenor's gone, he took off without us," Windwalker said urgently.

"You sure?" Chris asked. "Maybe he's just out hunting."

"He would have told me," Windwalker said. "Or told someone." She looked over at Serenity, who was somehow still sleeping. Windwalker went around to her side. She then nudged Serenity who opened her eyes.

"Has Tenor said anything about going anywhere this morning or last night?" Windwalker asked.

"No why?" asked Serenity sleepily.

"He's gone, left without us," Windwalker said. Serenity sat up.

"That's not like him," she said. "Maybe he told Re or Aurora."

"Yeah maybe," Windwalker said. "But he would usually have told me first. We'll have to go after him."

"Now?" Chris asked.

"Yes, right now," Windwalker said. "Tenor might get himself in trouble."

"We should get the others," Serenity said. "They're just going to follow us anyway."

"Good point," Windwalker said. "But it will take a while to get ready." Serenity got to her feet and casually snapped her fingers, and she and Chris were dressed and Windwalker was saddled. Windwalker looked impressed.

"Magic is mighty handy," she said. Serenity smiled as she made her way of to the crib made out of a dragon's ribcage, where Edelweiss was sleeping. She carefully lifted the sleeping child and rested her on her shoulder. Chris opened a nearby closet and pulled out a child carrier. He strapped it to Serenity's back then gently slid Edelweiss into it without waking her. When she was secure Chris and Serenity mounted Windwalker and flew towards the throne room, followed by Black Widow.

They landed inside the throne room where Re, Aurora, and their hatchlings were sleeping. When Windwalker landed on the ledge her riders dismounted. Black Widow landed near Apollo, then she pounced on him. The made such noise that Re and Aurora woke up.

"Your majesties, Tenor has taken off without us," Windwalker said. Re and Aurora exchanged a glance.

"How long has he been gone, do you know?" Re asked.

"No," Windwalker said. "I woke up this morning and he was gone. We should go after him."

"I don't think we need to," Aurora said. She stared at the wall, though not really seeing it. Her silver eyes became blank. She stayed like that for a good three minuets. Then she shook her head and her eyes cleared.

"He's going to find his parents, obviously," she said. "But he will return unharmed, we don't have to go anywhere."

"Why did he leave us so suddenly?" asked Serenity.

"That's all my vision could see," Aurora said. "I just know he will return to us sometime after the full moon." She saw that Windwalker still looked determined to go after her mate. Aurora gave a small chuckle.

"I'll tell you what Windwalker," she said. "Went he comes back you can let him have it, as long as there's no injuries." Windwalker sighed.

"Alright," she said. "The full moon is next week, I'll give him until then. If he's not back by then I'll find him and drag him back by the scruff of the neck."

"Fair enough," said Aurora. "But I wouldn't worry too much." Windwalker sighed again. She sat on her haunches. Serenity, who was closest, placed her hand on the dragon's shoulder. Windwalker could smell the girl's sent of Dragonnip. Serenity and Chris sat in their chairs around the fire pit. Serenity took the child carrier off her back and took Edelweiss out of it and put her on her lap.

Later that day Hiccup and his dragon riders turned up. Re had asked them to join the search for Tenor's parents and they accepted. But when they arrived Re said that Tenor had gone on this quest alone. Snotlout and the Twins were the most disappointed.

"Why's Tenor so determined to find his parents anyway?" asked Hiccup. "I mean I know he's never met them, but I've never met anyone so determined to find their family in my life."

"Tenor had a very depressing childhood," Re said. "When he was a hatchling all the dragons avoided him."

"Because he wasn't good at anything?" asked Hiccup, who had a rather depressing childhood himself.

"Quite the contrary," Re said. "He was good at everything. He won every game we played with the young neighborhood dragons. So after a while they stopped allowing him to play with them. Even the adult dragons didn't trust him because there was no dragon in the world looked like him, and they grew suspicious that he didn't come from natural causes. As a result Aurora and I were the only friends he ever had, and he was quite lonely. He had no parents to run home to at the end of every day. He was bullied too, the other dragons said some pretty mean and racist things to him; like a black demon of hell, or an unearthly devil."

"Unholy offspring of lighting and death?" Toothless asked.

"Yes," Re said. "And it never stopped, not even when he was fully grown. He tried so hard to find a mate, but all the females were afraid of him and thought he was nothing but a show off. They never gave him a chance. He spent most of the time in his chambers in the castle and only came out at night. He felt like night shielded him from all the bullying because no one could see him."

"He told me he didn't have a mate because he couldn't find one that fitted his expectation," Windwalker said. "Which was that he wanted a mate who was smart, strong-willed, loving, brave, and stubborn, and could keep up with him."

"Yes well, he left one out," Aurora said. "He wanted a mate you didn't care that he was so different from other dragons, one who could look past the black scales."

"But the other Draconians like him now; don't they?" asked Windwalker. Re shook his head.

"They don't see him much anymore," he said. "He only comes out in the daytime when he has to. I mean have any of you seen him go outside the castle, in the daytime, by himself?"

"Hey you're right," Serenity said. "But he comes up here and he's always nice to the dragons up here."

"Oh, he's nice all right, but he can be pretty mysterious," Re said. "And it took us forever to convince him to come up here."

"And he's wanted to find his family for several years," said Aurora. "He hoped it would make him seem less different."

"That makes sense," said Astrid. "But he's fine the way he is." They all murmured in agreement.

"Unfortunately the only ones who ever thought so are all in this room," Re said. "And he dose love his friends and family, rarely talked to anyone he doesn't know."

"But he said hello to Windwalker just fine," Serenity pointed out.

"Yeah he wasn't mysterious then," said Windwalker.

"Well, he's been rejected by so many female Blackfangs he must have wanted to try with his other half," Re said. "And frankly I'm glade he met you Windwalker, you might be just the thing he needs to bring him out of the shadows." Windwalker blushed.

"I also think he wants to find out why he was abandoned as an egg, anyone would," said Aurora.

"I hope he stays safe out there," Serenity said. The others murmured in agreement. They looked out the open doors in the direction Tenor had gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tenor flew over the ocean in silence, passing the occasional island. He had flown for several days by now. He passed the time by trying to come up with an explanation for Windwalker. He knew she wasn't going to be happy about him taking off on her and Black Widow. He didn't want to tell a lie, but it would sound very strange when he told her the moon told him to leave at once. He decided to tell her nothing but the truth and prayed she believed him. The moon continued to wax, getting bigger and brighter. Every night he made sure the moon was right in front of him.

Then on the night of the full moon he approached a large island, right underneath the moon. Tenor flew low over the trees, keeping his sharp eyes on the ground. His instincts told him this was where he needed to be. He looked for any sign of activity. Suddenly he heard what sounded like a Night Fury in distress. Tenor picked speed and headed in the direction the sound had come from. He soon saw an angry mob chasing a dark shape running through the trees. Tenor followed them, waiting for a clear spot where he could attack. His heart thumped nervously. Then the mob and the dark shape came to a steep cliff. The helpless creature became trapped. The mob cornered it, waving torches and weapons in its face.

"Come on, fly away," Tenor said to himself. But the dragon was in serious trouble. So Tenor activated his titan wing and went into attack mode. He dived towards the mob and released a red plasma blast at the humans. It exploded and the human scattered. Tenor zoomed off and circled around for another attack. The dark figure looked up at Tenor. He kept diving towards the humans and firing at them. When he was down to his last shot he landed in the middle of the mob and gave them hell. The humans attacked him but he managed to kill every single one, with his poisonous teeth. Ten minuets later Tenor was surrounded by dead bodies. He was favoring his hind left leg, there was a nasty, deep gash on his foreleg. He turned to the dark figure which turned out to be a large Night Fury with kelly green eyes. He was twice the size of Windwalker. His wings were chained together, which told Tenor why he didn't take off. Tenor deactivated his titan wing. The Night Fury approached him

"Thank you young one," he said. "You just saved us saved us from a very old enemy."

"Us?" Tenor asked. He looked around for another dragon.

"My mate is in a cave on the other side of the island," the Night Fury said. "Those humans chained her to a wall. I was chained as well but when they came to take us away I managed to escape. Unfortunately I couldn't fly away, and well you know the rest. What's your name hatchling?"

"My name is Tenor," Tenor said.

"I'm Nightwing," the other dragon said. "Come you should meet my mate, she'll want to thank you herself." Tenor sighed.

"Okay, but I can't stay long," he said. "I'll see if I can get your wings free first." He carefully approached the old dragon's wings and examined the chain that bound them.

"I think I can cut the chain with a plasma blast, but I need you to lie flat on your front," Tenor said. Nightwing laid down, exposing the chain. Tenor eyed the chain for a minuet, then he shot a small plasma blast at the chain. It severed and Nightwing opened his wings.

"Awe, that feels much better," he said, flapping his wings. Then he looked at Tenor's injured leg.

"What are you going to do about that leg of yours?" Nightwing asked. Tenor looked at his bleeding leg.

"It's nothing, I can get it fixed back home," he said. "Let's go help your friend." The two dragons spread their wings and flew over the forest back the way Tenor had come.

They landed in front of a large cave that was surrounded by camping gear. Nightwing led the way into the cave. When they entered Nightwing lit the cave with a plasma blast. At the back of the cave was another dragon, a navy blue, female, Blackfang with yellow eyes. She was chained to the wall. She looked up when Tenor and Nightwing came in.

"Nightwing! You're safe," she cried happily.

"All thanks to this young'n," Nightwing, gesturing with his head towards Tenor. The female looked at Tenor with interest, then a look of surprise came across her snout.

"This is Firefly," Nightwing said. "She's my one and only mate."

"Nightwing, did you get a good enough look at him?" Firefly said. Nightwing turned to Tenor and saw him in the new light, now he looked surprised.

"Well, don't you look...interesting," he said. Tenor said nothing, waiting for the insults.

"Yeah I don't think I've seen a dragon like you before," said Firefly.

"I'm half Night Fury," Tenor said.

"And half Blackfang?" asked Nightwing. Tenor nodded, confused. Then he shot a plasma blast at the chain that bound Firefly. She got to her feet.

"Thank you," she said. "What's your name?"

"Tenor,"

"Wow, I like that name," said Nightwing. "It's the male part in a coir isn't it?"

"Yes," said Tenor. "The nicer part in my opinion."

"Where are you from?" asked Firefly.

"I come from the Dragons' homeland," said Tenor. "I'm the King's adopted brother."

"Adopted huh?" said Nightwing. "Was your egg dropped on the castle doorstep by chance?" Tenor perked his ears up.

"Yes, how'd you know?" Tenor asked. Nightwing and Firefly exchanged a glance.

"I'm the one who put it there," said Firefly. "We're your parents." Tenor looked both surprised and relieved. He didn't know what to say.

"Oh, look at him Nightwing," said Firefly. "He's just perfect, and he saved our lives." Nightwing circled Tenor who stayed very still.

"He's got your eyes Nightwing," Firefly said.

"And your teeth," Nightwing said. Firefly giggled. Tenor sat on his haunches, but that turned out to be a mistake.

"Ouch!" he hissed. He had sat on his injured leg. "Oooh, that really stings." Nightwing looked at his son's injury. It was very big and painful.

"What did you get cut with?" he asked.

"I was too busy fighting to notice," Tenor said. "But I think it was a cutlass. I should get home and get this taken care of."

"Back to Draconia?" asked Firefly.

"No, we have a summer home in the northern Archipelago," Tenor said. "My family stays there for the summer then retires to our castle in the homeland. So you're really my parents?"

"That's right," Firefly said. "And you're probably wondering why we left your egg behind."

"I've been wondering that all my life," Tenor said. "I always thought you left me behind because you didn't want me."

"Of course we wanted you Tenor," said Nightwing. "But circumstances made us leave you behind."

"We'll explain on the way to this summer home," said Firefly. "We do owe you an explanation."

"Alright," said Tenor. He followed his parents out of the cave. Tenor limped the whole way. When they reached a good take off point. They spread their wings and took off. Tenor led the way back towards Dragon Island.

"Well I'll start with the day your egg was laid," Firefly said. "Your egg arrived one foggy night. We were living on a small island ten miles from Draconian waters. There were many other dragons living on the island. They had all lain eggs and were happy for their future. We were happy there until a tribe of hostile humans arrived. They stole all the eggs and destroyed them one by one, then massacred all the adult dragons. We knew our egg was in danger and talked about how we were going to save you. We couldn't fight the humans, we were outnumbered and outmatched. We had just come to the conclusion to abandon the island and escape to Draconia, when the humans arrived at our cave. They shot bolas at us and bound us up. They began talking about using us to find Draconia and assonate the King and Queen. They grabbed our egg and was about to destroy it. But I unlocked my titan wing and was able to free myself. I grabbed the egg before it could be destroyed. Nightwing told me to take the egg somewhere safe, and leave him. I didn't want to leave him, but he reminded me that our egg was in danger. I told Nightwing that I would be back for him, then took off with our egg. I flew as fast as I could towards the fatherland. I arrived and headed for the castle. I put the egg on the doorstep, took on last look at it, then flew back to rescue Nightwing. But upon arriving back home, I was captured and put into a cage with Nightwing. Those humans constantly tired to get us to show them the way to Draconia, but we refused. We led them on a wild goose chase instead, giving them false information. It went on for years, during witch time we tried to escape. Those humans had very good security and we were constantly blocked and put back in the cage. In fact this is the first time we've flown free ever since."

"Wow, thirty plus years in captivity?" Tenor said. "If only I'd known sooner. Re, Aurora, and I could have helped."

"Well we had no way of calling for help," said Nightwing. "Besides we got what we wanted; your freedom and safety." Tenor sighed.

"Who's Re and Aurora?" asked Firefly.

"They are the King and Queen," Tenor said.

"Oh, I remember when we left Queen Idriss had just laid an egg herself," said Firefly.

"Yes, Re is her son and Aurora is the begotten daughter of Lord Draco," said Tenor.

"So now that you know what happened to us," said Nightwing. "How about you tell us what happened to you."

"It's only fair I guess," Tenor said. "Well I'm the Draconian Prime Minister, I'm in charge of the justice system. I have a lovely Night Fury named Windwalker for a mate, and a young daughter who looks like me, named Black Widow. I have two nephews and a niece, and a beautiful young woman for a rider."

"Rider!?" Nightwing snapped. "As in, a human rides on your back?"

"Yes, her name is Serenity," Tenor said. "She a wonderful girl. She's a Dragon Healer, a wife, and a mother. She was rejected by her family at age five. Her husband is the King and Queen's adopted human son named Chris. They found him as a baby in a completely burned village. Those two humans grew up together as best friends. They're more like a two-headed Zippleback than anything else. They grew up, got married, and now have a baby girl named Edelweiss." Both older dragons growled.

"Might I remind you that it was humans who made us leave you behind," Firefly hissed.

"I know but these humans are not like the rest," Tenor said. "Dragons mean more to them than their own flesh and blood. They're very good to our kind." His parents still didn't look convinced.

"Well you don't have to trust them, you don't even have to like them," Tenor said. "All I ask is that you don't harm them." Nightwing and Firefly looked at each other.

"Alright," Firefly said. "So tell me about this Windwalker, what she like?"

"She's a Night Fury, and an alpha," Tenor said. "Her parents were killed when she was an adolescence and her home was destroyed by humans just a few years ago. But Re and Aurora offered her and her followers a new home in Draconia, in peace and safety. They're very happy now and Re offered Windwalker the occupation of Captain of the Guard. And she's probably really mad at me for taking off on her."

"Well I'm sure she'll forgive you," said Firefly.

"Oh, she will," Tenor said. "That's for sure. But you can imagine the look she'll give me when I told her I left without her because the moon told me to."

"The moon?" said Firefly.

"Yeah, the moon led me right to you," Tenor said.

"I've heard of a guiding start, but not a guiding moon," said Nightwing. "How far until this summer home?"

"Dragon Island is quite a ways," Tenor said. "It took me a week to get here, and I was flying at full speed."

"Well, no time to loose then," Firefly said. "I'm anxious to meet Windwalker and Black Widow, and our King and Queen too of course." She picked up speed and the other two followed her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Back on Dragon Island, a week later, Windwalker was pacing the balcony outside Chris and Serenity's room. Chris, his parents, and the young hatchlings were in the sparing arena on Berk, teaching the young dragons to fight. Windwalker was so worried about Tenor that she didn't join them. Plus she figured Serenity and Edelweiss could use the company. Serenity stayed behind as well, Aurora predicted her medical skills wouldn't be needed. So Serenity stayed home with Edelweiss and Windwalker.

The Night Fury continued to pace up and down the balcony. Tenor had been gone for almost two weeks now. Eventually she laid down and rested her head on her paws. Just then Serenity came out with Edelweiss in her arms. She sat in her chair beside Windwalker.

"Any sign of him?" Serenity asked.

"No," Windwalker said. "He's been gone so long."

"He'll be back," Serenity said. "I'm very sure of that.'

"I still miss him," said Windwalker.

"I do too," said Serenity.

"What if he got sick or something," Windwalker said. "I've lost too many friends, way too many. I don't want to loose him too."

"I don't want to loose him either," said Serenity. "After all he's been through, he deserves a happy ending." Windwalker nodded in agreement.

"Maybe we should go look for him," she said.

"You've been saying that every day," Serenity said. "We don't know where he is, it could take us forever to find him. If what Aurora said is true, you two will be going in circles trying to find each other." Windwalker sighed.

"You're right," she said. She scooted closer to Serenity's chair. She watched Edelweiss playing with the wooden swan Chris made just before the child was born. Serenity looked out at the horizon. She hoped to catch any sign of Tenor returning. She leaned back in her chair. Windwalker looked sideways at her.

"You know I often compare you to Chris," she said.

"Oh, really?" Serenity said.

"Yeah, and the more I think about it," Windwalker said. "The more I realize you two are very much alike except for like, three differences."

"It comes with living in the same castle," Serenity said. "Was it hard for Chris, those first few months?"

"Oh yes," Windwalker said. "He missed you guys a lot. You were the only thing he talked about the whole time. And, do you remember near the end of the war with the Song when Chris and I made you all leave?"

"Unfortunately yes," Serenity said. "That was a very bad day."

"Well, you didn't see Chris shortly after you left," Windwalker said. "I could tell from the look on his face that he regretted every word. He told me that he waited ten years to see you again, then he gets his wish and then he sends you all away."

"He did apologize though," said Serenity. "And we forgave him."

"Yes, but considering the circumstances at the time," Windwalker said. "He thought he was never going to get the chance to say sorry. And I myself regretted my actions. I mean, Tenor risked his own life to save my friends and I almost killed him. Even after I attacked him, he still saved my life." Windwalker looked at the ground. Serenity stroked the dragon's neck. At that moment Chris and the other dragons returned from Berk.

"Hey they're back," Serenity announced. She and Windwalker got to their feet and watched the other royal dragons head towards the throne room.

"It's about time," Windwalker said. Serenity mounted Windwalker, and put Edelweiss on the saddle in front of her. They flew down to the throne room and landed on the ledge.

"No sign of Tenor?" asked Re.

"No," said Serenity, dismounting.

"Well he should be returning any day now," said Aurora. Black Widow looked sad. She laid beside her mother while Serenity sat in her chair beside Chris. Just then their came a loud roar from outside, it sounded like a Night Fury. They all looked towards the door.

"That's got to be him!" said Black Widow. She jumped to her feet and zoomed out of the room. She looked around the beach.

"Daddy!" she called. "Daddy!" Then Tenor landed on the pier and folded his wings. Black Widow ran to him and jumped onto his back.

"You're home!" she said happily. Tenor nuzzled her.

"Hey Black Widow," he said. "How are you?"

"I really missed you Daddy," Black Widow said. Just then Firefly and Nightwing landed on the pier. When Black Widow saw them she jumped to the ground and hid behind her father's legs. They were soon joined by the other Draconians.

"Hello Tenor, long time no see," said Windwalker.

"Yes, I'm very sorry for taking off on you," Tenor said sheepishly. "I don't know how I can make it up to you."

"Well," said Windwalker. "You can start by introducing us to those two." She pointed to Nightwing and Firefly.

"Ah, yes," said Tenor. "Everyone these are my parents, Nightwing and Firefly."

"Hello, we've looked forward to meeting you," Re said.

"And it's nice to meet you your majesties," Firefly said. "Are you King Re?"

"Yes," Re said. "And this is Queen Aurora."

"A real pleasure you ladyship," said Nightwing. Aurora smiled and gave a small bow. Black Widow slowly emerged from behind Tenor's leg. She quickly dashed from that hiding spot to and hid behind Windwalker's leg.

"And this must be Windwalker," said Firefly.

"Yes," Windwalker said.

"Tenor's told us quite a lot about you," Nightwing said. "You've had a lot of tragedy in your life, and I'm very sorry about all your losses."

"Thank you sir," Windwalker said. Firefly then spotted Apollo and Avalon. The young dragons caught her looking and blushed.

"Well hello there," Firefly said. "What are your names?"

"I'm Apollo," said Apollo.

"I'm Avalon," said Avalon. "And that's Black Widow." She pointed to Black Widow, still hiding in her mother's shadow. Just then they were joined by Serenity, Chris, and Edelweiss. Nightwing and Firefly grew tense and took a fighting stance.

"So these are the humans," said Firefly sourly.

"Yes," said Tenor.

"Do you not like humans?" asked Re.

"No, they ruined our lives," said Nightwing. "You may think these humans are different from the others, but they always turn out rotten."

"We were raised by dragons, you can trust us," Chris said. The two dragons looked a bit surprised.

"You speak our language?" asked Firefly.

"Yes," said Serenity. "It's our native language."

"Well, that is unexpected," said Nightwing. "But that doesn't mean we trust you."

"Please, at least give us a chance," Serenity said. The two dragons sighed. But just then Serenity noticed Tenor's leg.

"Tenor, you bleeding," she said. Tenor looked down at his wound.

"Oh yeah," he said.

"Why don't we go inside and Serenity can patch that up while we exchange stories," Aurora said.

"Alright," said Firefly. "But I wish these humans didn't have to come. I don't feel comfortable telling them anything."

"They're part of the family," Re said. "And I trust them with all my secrets." They followed him back into the throne room and up onto the ledge. Chris and Serenity sat in their chairs and the dragons sat on large cushions around the fire, which Re lit. Serenity put Edelweiss down and pulled her medical bag from beside her chair. Tenor laid down in front of the chair so she could fix his leg. While she worked Nightwing and Firefly told the other Draconians what they had told Tenor.

"Wow, you were held captive all this time?" said Re. "And we were completely oblivious to it."

"Don't take it so hard your majesty," said Nightwing. "There was no way we could send for any help. And you did help us by taking good care of Tenor."

"Well that's true," said Re, looking at Tenor who now had a bandage on his wound.

"He calls you his brother," Firefly said to Re

"Yes," Re said. "My parents took him under their wings."

"Say that reminds me," Tenor said. "Do I have any siblings?"

"Yes, you have one older brother," said Nightwing. "He left to start his own life before we even knew we had another egg on the way."

"So there's another Night Fury/Blackfang hybrid out there?" Tenor asked, he sounded hopeful.

"He's not a hybrid unfortunately," said Firefly. "He's a regular Night Fury."

"What's his name?" asked Aurora. Nightwing thought a moment.

"His name is, Syrik," he said finally.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

All the Draconians looked surprised at this. Tenor and Windwalker exchanged a glance.

"Syrik?" Windwalker said. "Are you sure that's his name?"

"Yes, why?" asked Firefly. "Did you know him?" Windwalker sighed.

"I did know him," she said. "He's dead."

"Dead!?" said Nightwing. "How?" Windwalker looked at Tenor, looking really nervous. Tenor was looking ashamed to be related to a criminal.

"You might as well tell them," he whispered. "Get it off your shoulders."

"Tell us what?" asked Firefly.

"You might not believe me when I tell you this," Windwalker said. "But he killed my parents." Nightwing and Firefly looked shocked.

"Please tell us everything," Firefly said.

So Windwalker told them her story of what happened to Syrik. She told them about meeting him when she was a hatchling. Then she told them about all they did together. She talked about him breaking off all contact with her and that's when he started to get creepy. Windwalker told them about being stalked by him. Then finally told them about the events that led to the murder of her parents and his own death. At the end of the story Firefly and Nightwing pondered it for a few minuets.

"Oh my goodness," Firefly sighed. "We never meant for him to hurt anyone."

"I wonder what drove him over the edge?" asked Re. "If I were to guess though, I would guess that he heard what happened on your island and was devastated to hear that you had been captured."

"That's a pretty good guess," Nightwing said. Suddenly Edelweiss sneezed and it made all the dragons jump out of their scales. They looked at Edelweiss realizing what the sound had been.

"So what do you plan to do now?" asked Aurora.

"Well, we can't really return home," said Firefly.

"You're more than welcome to live in Draconia," Aurora said. "Father says dragons will be driven into mythology by the humans. Draconia will be the last safe place for dragons and their closest friends."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" said Firefly. "Well, alright. We planned to move to the fatherland after our egg hatched."

"You should get some rest first," Re said. "You've had a very long journey."

"Thank you your majesty, for everything," Firefly said. Just then Edelweiss yawned.

"It's getting pretty late," Chris said. "We should call it a day."

"Are we training again tomorrow Father?" Apollo asked Re.

"Yes, but it will be the last session for a while," Re answered. "We will be returning home shortly."

"Oh, I don't want to leave Berk," said Avalon sadly. "It's so much fun."

"Winter will be setting in soon," Aurora said.

"What's Berk?" asked Firefly.

"It's a Viking village a mile or two from here," Tenor said. "It's the only Viking settlement in the entire world that has made peace with our kind. We stamped a treaty with them a while back."

"More humans?" asked Nightwing. "Don't you think you're a bit too trusting of humans your majesty?"

"Oh, I wouldn't say I'm too trusting of humans," Re said. "They don't know how to find my lands without the help of a dragon, nor do they know that Aurora has magic. They stay on their lands and we stay on ours."

"That makes perfect sense," Firefly said. "Any way would you mind showing us where you sleep son?"

"Oh, sure," Tenor said. He got to his feet and stretched.

He and Windwalker took their riders back up to their room, followed by Black Widow and Tenor's parents. They landed on the balcony. Chris and Serenity got off their dragons and Serenity took Edelweiss out of her special seat and they entered the room. The dragons went through to the tunnel that led to their cave. When they got there Black Widow jumped onto her bed and curled up.

"I'm truly sorry I killed Syrik," Windwalker said. "If want to hate me you've got a right to."

"We don't hate you Windwalker," said Nightwing. "Syrik deserved what he got, he had no right to break into a cave and kill dragons of his own kind. You were just defending yourself." Windwalker and Tenor exchanged a glance.

"You know I always wondered what happens to dragons who don't live up to Lord Draco's expectations," Firefly said.

"Aurora says Draco takes the spirits of those dragons and turns them into a new dragon and puts them back in the egg," Tenor said. "So basically they get reincarnated. It's better than just sending them to hell."

"I wonder who Syrik got reincarnated as," said Firefly.

"Draco would want to be sure who ever it was turned out better," Tenor said. "And it would have been someone who hatched in the last 10-12 years."

"Well that narrows it down," Firefly said sarcastically.

"Aurora will know," Tenor said. "I'll be right back." He flew out of the cave and headed for the throne room. While he was gone Nightwing turned to Black Widow.

"So, where did you get the name Black Widow from?" he asked. "I mean you are black, but you're not a widow."

"I got it because I have this mark on my head," Black Widow said, placing a paw over the red hour glass on her forehead.

"Really?" said Firefly.

"Yeah, here I'll show you what I'm named after," said Black Widow. She pulled out her favorite book on spiders. She opened it up to the chapter on the black widow spider, and found a picture of it. She showed the picture to her grandparents. They saw a picture of a black spider clinging to her web with long spindly legs. On the spider's abdomen was the same red hour glass shape.

"Whoa that thing is creepy looking," said Firefly.

"That's the black widow spider," said Black Widow. "Its one of the most poisonous spiders in the world. The female kills everything that gets stuck in her web, including their mates. Humans don't have the antidote for their venom yet." At that moment Tenor returned. Black Widow closed her book and put it way.

"Did Aurora know who Syrik was reincarnated as?" Windwalker asked.

"Yes she dose," Tenor said, he sounded surprised. He looked right at Black Widow. They all followed his gaze. Black Widow looked back at all of them. She pinned her ears back in fear.

"I used to be a cold blooded murderer?" she asked. "Is that why I was born with red eyes?" She covered her head with her wings.

"You're not a killer Black Widow," Tenor said. "You're born someone entirely different."

"Ok," Black Widow, timidly. She folded her wings back up and laid her head back down. The adult dragons laid down around her. There was plenty of room for Tenor's parents. Tenor and Windwalker curled up together and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Early the next day Black Widow woke up after a troubled night sleep. She kept having terrifying nightmares about being taken over by her past life and forced to kill her mother as an act of revenge. The nightmares seemed so real. It didn't surprise her, since her past life was psychotic killer. She began panicking, she was just waiting for the dark entity to take over her mind. She was so sure that it was coming and she didn't want to be anywhere near her mother, or anyone else, when it happened. She quickly and quietly got out of bed and went to the entrance of the cave. She spread her wings and took off heading for Berk. She flew at high speed over the ocean. She arrived at the village of Berk and landed in the shade of the Golden Apple Tree. She climbed up into the topmost branches of the tree and hid in the shadows. She figured being this far away, her mother wouldn't be harmed.

Back on Dragon Island Windwalker and Tenor woke up to find Black Widow missing. Nightwing and Firefly woke up shortly afterwards.

"Oh, like father like daughter," Windwalker said frustrated. "Taking off without a word."

"Oy, I said I was sorry," Tenor said. "Maybe she's off with Apollo and Avalon, wouldn't be the first time they started playtime so early?"

"No, I get the felling something's wrong," Windwalker said.

"Do you want help looking for her?" asked Firefly.

"No thank you mother," Tenor said. "We'll have a good look around first before we ask for help."

"Maybe while we're out looking for her you two can get more acquainted with Chris, Serenity, and Edelweiss," Windwalker suggested. Nightwing snorted in annoyance.

"At least talk to them," said Tenor. "I promise you they're okay." Both older dragons sighed.

"All right, we'll try," said Firefly.

"Come on, we better hurry," said Windwalker. "We'll be back later tonight."

"Good luck," said Firefly. Tenor and Windwalker went to the entrance of the cave and took off. Nightwing and Firefly watched from the entrance.

"Ah, he's turned out to be a better parent than the two of us were," said Nightwing.

"Well, we can make up for it by being better grandparents," Firefly said. "Now, about these humans. I'll go down and see if they're as good as Tenor thinks they are, and if they are I'll report it to you."

"Alright," said Nightwing. "Be careful." Firefly nodded and flew down to the balcony of Serenity and Chris's room. She landed on the railing and saw Serenity siting in a deck chair reading quietly. She looked up when she heard the thud of a landing dragon. Firefly folded her wings and stepped onto the floor.

"Good morning," said Firefly.

"Hello Firefly," Serenity said in her honey sweet voice. Firefly looked around.

"Where's that man of yours?" she asked.

"Re woke him up for an early training session," Serenity said. "With Apollo and Avalon."

"He's a fighter?" Firefly asked.

"A knight," Serenity said. "At least that's what we see him as."

"What about you?" Firefly asked.

"I'm a Dragon Healer," Serenity said. "I don't like fighting. I believe there's a better way to save lives than fighting with weapons." Firefly considered for a few minuets. Serenity looked back at her book.

"What's that you're reading?" Firefly asked.

"It's called Wings of Fire: The Dark Secret," Serenity said. "Aurora uses her magic to get a hold of books that won't be written for decades. This one is one of my favorite books."

"What's it about?" Firefly asked.

"It's one book in a series of five," Serenity said. "They're about five young dragons who work together to end a war between their own kind. This one follows one of the young dragons, a NightWing named Starflight. He discovers a secret plan that his fellow NightWings are hatching to take over another dragon species's territory because their lands are poisoned by a volcano."

"Interesting," Firefly said. "And what was the name of this dragon breed?"

"NightWing," said Serenity. "Here's a picture of one." She flipped to the front of the book to a one of the pictures and showed it to Firefly. It showed a picture of a bulky black dragon with thick muscles and a thick neck.

"Humans in these books are nothing more than wildlife to the dragons," Serenity said. "They're called scavengers and occasionally a dragon keeps one a pet."

"As a pet?" Firefly said with a loud chuckle. "Never heard of such an idea. You say this is book is one of five? What's the first one?" Serenity marked her place in her book and put it on her lap. She reached into a bag next to her chair and pulled out another book with a big brown dragon on the cover.

"This one's called the Dragonet Prophecy," said Serenity. "It follows a young MudWing named Clay. I can read it to you, if you want." Firefly considered again. She looked out at the ocean. Then she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Well, I suppose there's no harm in hearing a story," she said. "I'll ask Nightwing if he wants to listen as well." She spread her wings and flew back to the cave where Nightwing waited. He looked up when she landed.

"Well?" he asked.

"Serenity wants to read a story to us," Firefly. "About dragons, I wonder if you wanted to hear it too." Nightwing thought for a few minuets.

"It will kill time until Tenor and his family return," Firefly said.

"Alright," said Nightwing. He got to his feet and followed Firefly back to the balcony. Serenity had gone back to reading The Dark Secret. She looked up when they landed.

"What's your name again?" Nightwing asked.

"I'm Serenity," Serenity replied. She marked her place again and closed it. She pulled out The Dragonet Prophecy. She opened to the first page and began reading aloud in Dragontongue Firefly and Nightwing listened quietly.

Tenor and Windwalker flew to Berk hoping one of the Vikings or dragons there would have seen Black Widow. They arrived at the village and landed in the plaza. They were approached by Astrid.

"Hey Astrid," said Tenor.

"What brings you two here?" Astrid asked.

"Have you seen Black Widow?" asked Tenor.

"Yeah I saw her heading for the Golden Apple Tree," Astrid said. "Is there something wrong with her?"

"That's what we intend to find out," Tenor said. "Thank you Astrid." He and Windwalker took off again and flew up to the Golden Apple Tree. They landed on the soft Dragonnip and looked around.

"Black Widow!?" Tenor called. "Are you up here?" He went under the tree and looked up into its branches. He saw something silhouetted against the golden shade.

"Black Widow?" he said. Black Widow opened her red eyes and looked down to see her father looking up at her with worried eyes. Her mother joined him and saw Black Widow up in the tree.

"There you are," said Windwalker. "What are you doing up there?" Black Widow looked afraid.

"I don't want to hurt anyone," she said. "Especially you Mama." Windwalker and Tenor looked at each other. Tenor climbed up the tree to Black Widow's branch. She seemed to cringe away from him.

"What's wrong Black Widow?" Tenor asked. "Why are you so scared?" Black Widow took a deep breath.

"Here, how about you come down and we'll talk about it," Tenor said. "We just want to help." Black Widow seemed to calm down a bit. She nodded quietly, she was starting to get sore from being in the tree for so long. She and Tenor flew to the ground where Windwalker waited. They sat on the soft Dragonnip. Black Widow laid in between her parents and told them about her nightmares. They listened to every word without question.

When she finished Windwalker and Tenor looked at each other.

"I ran away because I was scared that my past life would take control over me and make me hurt you," Black Widow. "I'm still scared." Tenor nuzzled her.

"You don't have to be afraid," he said. "That was just a nightmare, it won't really happen."

"I'm the reincarnation of a killer," Black Widow said.

"But that doesn't make you a killer," said Windwalker. "Syrik was a completely different dragon from you."

"You'll make sure I don't turn out like him?" Black Widow asked.

"We promise," the two adults said in unison. The young dragon took three deep breaths and calmed down.

"Why don't we head back to Dragon Island?" Tenor suggested. "We can go back to our nocturnal routine."

"Okay," said Black Widow. They got to their feet and took off. They headed back towards Dragon Island.

"I wonder how your parents are doing with our riders," said Windwalker.

"Serenity smells like Dragonnip, I'm sure that's enough to win any dragon over," Tenor joked.

"Why does she smell like Dragonnip?" asked Black Widow.

"It's a Dragonnip perfume that she makes herself," Tenor said. "She wears it all the time. That's why you sometimes see a dragon put their head in her lap, because she smells so nice." At that moment they landed on the balcony where Serenity was still reading The Dragonet Prophecy to Firefly and Nightwing. Chris, Avalon, and Apollo had returned from training and were listening as well. Edelweiss was sitting on Chris's lap playing with her swan toy. Firefly and Nightwing didn't seem to mind them, as they were very intrigued by the story. Re and Aurora were there also there listening to the story. Serenity paused when Tenor, Windwalker, and Black Widow landed.

"Well, looks like things turned out better than I thought," said Tenor.

"Yes, it seems you were right about these humans at least," said Firefly.

"Are you going to move into the castle with us?" Black Widow asked her grandparents. Firefly and Nightwing exchanged a glance.

"Your majesty, are there still vacant homes near your castle?" Firefly asked Re.

"Oh yes," said Re. "There's plenty. But you are more than welcome to live in our castle."

"We appreciate that your highness but we prefer to live under our own roof," said Nightwing. "But we do wish to live as close to the castle as possible."

"Very well," Re said. "Once we get home we show you all the vacant houses close to the castle."

"Thank you sir," said Firefly. "But we can worry about that later. I'm dying to know what happens in this book." Everyone murmured in agreement. Tenor sat next to his comrades, Black Widow sat next to her friends, and Windwalker sat next to her rider. Re nodded to Serenity for her to continue. As she continued reading Tenor looked around at the group on the balcony. He felt happier than he had in along time. He finally had all the members of his family around him, all because he answered the call of the night.

_**THE END**_


End file.
